My Not So Secret Life
by RAandLRforever
Summary: Amy finally tells Ben. Ricky is there to pick up the pieces. Adrian finds out. Amy may not be the only pregnant one. AMY/RICKY!
1. High School Is Full Of Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life".

Chapter 1:

"Just look at them. They are so sweet!" Adrian spat at her on-again off-again boyfriend, Ricky.

"Who?" He asked clueless.

"Ben Boykewich and Amy Juergens." she motioned to the happy couple holding hands and smiling. "Grace and Amy should just join the virgin's forever club." she smirked.

"Well she isn't exactly a virgin." he said looking at the couple.

"How do you know?" she asked eyeing Ricky.

"Well at band camp this summer…."

"Unbelievable! You slept with Amy Juergens?"

"Trust me it meant nothing and you're still my favorite." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Then come over tonight and prove it."

"I can't I have a thing with Grace."

"Fine!" she said pushing his arms off her. "I've got plans anyway."

Meanwhile with Grace and Jack

"So what are you up to tonight?" Jack asked closing his locker.

"Oh nothing. Dinner, homework, oh and Ricky is coming over for a bible study." said Grace.

"Figures. Why do you hang out with that guy?"

"Maybe because 'Ricky' is a really nice guy and he doesn't hang out with me because his foster father makes him!" Grace slammed her locker shut and walked away.

"So little miss perfect is still giving you a hard time?" Adrian asked leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"Well come with me after school and I will help you forget about her." she said with a seductive smile.

"I dunno Adrian. You're the reason Grace and I got in this situation. Plus aren't you and Ricky together?"

"Uhm excuse me but you came to me so don't go blaming your Grace problem on me! And as for Ricky, well he is hanging out with Grace."

"Fine meet me at my house at 4:30." he said grabbing his bag and headed outside.

Meanwhile with Amy and Ben

"So what are you up to tonight because it being a Friday I was hoping we could go see a movie or something?" Ben asked holding his girlfriend's hand.

"Well actually I have plans, a family thing." Amy stuttered looking away.

"Oh well can I walk you home?" Ben asked kinda hurt.

"Yeah." she smiled shyly.

"Amy what's going on?" Ben asked when they were half way to Amy's house.

"What do you mean?" she stuttered looking toward the ground.

"Well let's see, you never want to hang out anymore, and you don't even want to talk on the phone. Plus you stutter and act all nervous. It's like you're hiding something. Are you hiding something?"

"Well….."

a/n: well that's it for this chapter. I know it's short but if you like where it's going I will continue. I just don't want to write a lot if it a bad idea. Love you alls!


	2. My Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life".

Chapter 2:

"_Well let's see, you never want to hang out anymore, and you don't even want to talk on the phone. Plus you stutter and act all nervous. It's like you're hiding something. Are you hiding something?"_

"_Well….."_

"Well uhm this isn't the place to talk about this." Amy sighed.

"Let's go to my place. Dad will still be at work and we will have the place to ourselves."

"Ok." Amy smiled nervously.

(_Fast-forward to Ben's House.)_

Ben unlocked the door as he motioned Amy to enter.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Ben asked setting his books on the bar table.

"A glass of water would be nice." she smiled.

She took a seat on the large couch in the living room and waited on Ben to return. She tried to play out in her head how she was going to tell him, her first boyfriend, that she was pregnant with another guy's baby. Ricky's of all people!

"Here ya go." he said handing her the glass and taking a seat next to her.

"So what going on, Amy. You know you can tell me anything." he said taking her hand.

She didn't know any other way to tell him other than to just blurt it out.

"I'm pregnant!" she said in a sob.

"But how?! I only kissed you?" he said jumping up.

"Not you, Ricky." she said

"Underwood? Ricky Underwood? The biggest player at our school? You slept with him? Why? Amy why?"

"It was at band camp and I didn't mean to…"

"How can you not mean to have sex?" he yelled.

"It just happened!" she yelled back starting to cry.

Ben sat down in the big leather chair and put his head in his hands. Amy quickly got up and headed out the door leaving her book bag and French horn. Ben didn't even try to stop her. She started to walk towards her house in tears when she heard a car pull up behind her. It was Ricky.

"Get in." he said rolling down his window.

Amy walked to the other side of the car and got in. She wiped away her tears even though she knew Ricky already saw them.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked when they passed the street that she lives on.

"We need to talk." he said giving her a sympathetic smile.

They pulled up to the park. They both got out of the car and headed over to a near by park bench.

"So what's up?" Amy asked faking a smile.

"I've heard some things." he said.

"Like what?"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked looking straight at her.

She shook her head yes.

"Is it mine, you know from band camp?"

"Yes." she whispered.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"I don't know Ricky. I mean I didn't tell Ben till now and let's just say he didn't take it so well. I knew you wouldn't be very happy either." she said looking at him, tears in her eyes.

"Look, Amy. I know nothing of being a father. But I want to be the best father to this baby. I don't want him or her to have a father like I did. If you'll let me I will be there every step of the way." he said taking her hand.

"But what about Grace and Adrian." she asked her heart melting when her took her hand.

"Don't worry about Adrian I don't love her and she gets on my nerves and Grace well just don't worry ok." he smiled and chuckled.

"Didn't you have a thing with Grace tonight?"

"I called and cancelled when I heard that you might be pregnant. So I'm yours for the evening." he smiled stretching out his arms as if he was presenting himself.

Just then her phone started ringing. She looked it was a message from Ben.

_Amy I'm sorry please come back. _

_You left your stuff here._

_I love you_

"It was from Ben." she said letting a little sob escape.

"What does he want?" Ricky asked a little jealous.

"He said he was sorry and that I left my stuff there."

"Are you going to go back to him." he asked afraid of the answer.

"I have to Ricky. No matter how much you say you're going to help I just don't think I can stand seeing you with a bunch of girls around the baby."

"Amy look. I have strong feelings for you and I really want to give us a shot." he looked deep into her eyes.

"But how will I know you won't leave again."

"You don't but we own a try to our baby."

"Ok." she nodded.

"Now lets go get your stuff." he said standing up and extending his hand.

"Ok." she sniffled.


	3. I Think I Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life".

Chapter 3:

Amy and Ricky headed toward his car when they saw Ben headed toward them.

"What do you want Ben?" Ricky asked standing in front of Amy.

"I want to talk to Amy….alone." Ben said shifting Amy's book-bag and French horn in his arms.

"I don't think Amy wants to talk to you." Ricky said glaring at Ben.

"Amy can decide for herself." Ben said stepping aside to see Amy who was hiding behind Ricky.

"Your right. Amy?" Ricky said turning to look at her.

"Uhm…." Amy stuttered.

Meanwhile with Jack and Adrian

Jack heard a knock at the door just as he got out of the shower.

"Hang on!" he yelled as he quickly wrapped a towel around him. He answered the door to see Adrian with an amused look on her face.

"Wow! Even Ricky was never this prepared to see me." she laughed.

"It's not what you think. I just got out of the shower. Make yourself at home and I'll be back in a minute."

Adrian sat on the couch and was about to reach for the remote when her phone started ringing. She looked and saw it was Grace. Rolling her eyes she answer.

"Hello?" she asked somehow annoyed.

"_Adrian? This is Grace."_

"I know what do you want? I'm a little busy."

"_Well I was just wanting to know if you were with Ricky tonight?"_

"No, actually I'm hanging with Jack tonight." she said with a little smirk just as Jack re-entered the room.

"Who's that?" Jack whispered.

"Grace." Adrian mouthed back.

"Get off!" Jack whispered.

"_Oh ok…….well do you know where Ricky is?"_

"No I don't. Why? I thought he was hanging with you."

"_Well he called and cancelled and I just wondered why."_

"Omgsh. He went after her. Grace I go to go."

Back to Ben, Amy, and Ricky…………..

"Uhm…" Amy stuttered

"Look Amy you don't have to talk to him." Ricky said lifting her head and looking into her eyes.

"No I need to, I want to. I'll be ok." she said shaking her head.

"Ok well I'll be right here in the car, if you need anything yell. Ok?" he said.

"Ok." she said walking over towards Ben.

They both walked over to wear Ricky and Amy had sat just a few moments ago. Ben sat Amy's stuff on the end and he sat in the middle by her.

"I'm sorry about earlier. That's just not what a boyfriend wants his girlfriend to say."

"Well that's what we need to talk about. I think we should break-up."

"Why? Because of him? Amy I can't believe this!" Ben yelled.

"Look I love you but I need to do this. He is the father of my baby and I owe it to the baby to give it's real dad a chance. He says he is going to stick around and help out."

"But Amy I can do all that too!"

"I know but…."

"It's ok Amy. I understand. I just want to let you know that I love you and that if this doesn't work out I will be there ok? Just remember that ok? And I just ask that I can be a part of the baby's life too? Like Uncle Ben?"

Amy was happy that Ben was willing to be a part of her and the baby's life. She was going to miss him but she knew they would always be friends.

"Ok Uncle Ben." she laughed

Ben grabbed her stuff and walked her back to Ricky's car.

"I love you Amy Juergans." he smiled.

"Bye Ben." she smiled as Ricky drove away.

**Ricky POV**

I wonder what they talked about.. Are they back together or what. I looked over at her. She didn't even know it but she was holding her growing belly. I love that. The more I think about the little life inside of her the more excited I get. I wanted to give the little one the best father that I can be. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over and smiled at me and at that moment I knew that I loved her.

"I love you." he said not expecting a response.

"I think I love you too." she said squeezing his hand a little.

Even though she said think that was enough for me. At least for now.


	4. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life".

**Chapter 4:**

It was about five o'clock when Ricky and Amy pulled up at the Juergen's home.

"Do you want me to walk you to the door?" Ricky asked shutting his car off.

"I'd love that." Amy smiled.

**Amy's pov**

I didn't know how my parents are going to react when they saw Ricky and I together but I really don't care. They are already going to kill me for being late.

"Here I'll grab your stuff." He said reaching over the back seat.

"Thanks."

Before we could even reach the door Ashley had it open a big smirk on her face.

"What do you want Ashley?" I asked a little annoyed at being caught.

"Oh nothing just wanting to see why you're home so late. Making more babies I see."

"Shut up Ashley its nothing like that. Ricky was just giving me a ride home and now he's leaving. Thank you Ricky. I will see you tomorrow." I said grabbing my stuff and I entered the house.

"So does Ben approve?" Ashley asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ben and I….well….we're taking a break." I stuttered.

"Why? Don't tell me its because of Ricky."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" I yelled starting to run up the stairs.

I don't see why Ashley cares so much. I mean she acts like my mom sometimes. Who cares who I hang out with? I mean I should hang out with Ricky anyway. He is the father of the baby.

"What going on in here? Amy?!" my mother asked coming into the living room.

"Nothing." Ashley and I said at the same time.

"It didn't sound like nothing. Amy where were you? You're never this late."

"I had a thing with Ben. No biggy."

"Ok well dinner will be in about and hour."

"Ok I'll be in my room." I said as I walked up the rest of the stairs.

I was so glad to be home. I jumped on my comfy bed and grabbed my cell phone. I felt so bad about the way I treated Ricky and I wanted to call and tell him it was just an act. I looked up his number from the band camp directory. It rang three times before he answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Ricky? It's Amy."

"_Oh hey what's up?"_

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did. I just don't want Ashley to know yet."

"_It's ok I understand."_

Just then I heard a girl laughing in the background. I know that laugh.

"Ricky?"

"_Yeah baby?"_

"Is Adrian at your house." I was hoping it was no.

"_Uhm yea."_

I could not even soak in what he said. I ended the call and began to cry. How could I think you would ever change? Why did I even let myself think I could have feelings for him? I ruined a great thing with Ben. I pulled the covers over my and I laid there, my tears soothing me until I fell asleep.

A/N- Don't worry Ricky's not gone for good. I had to throw in a lil bit of drama. Gotta love it!


	5. Heartbreak Heartbeat

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the "Secret Life".

A/N: By the way Amy's family already knows about the baby. She told them before this story started. I wanted to focus on the Ricky/Amy/Ben plot more than the family drama. Sorry for the late update!

**Chapter 5:**

**Ricky's POV**

"Crap." I said slamming my phone shut.

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked getting up from the couch to join me in the kitchen.

"You."

"Me? What did I do?" she asked jumping up and sitting on the counter.

"Why did you come over here? I told you I don't want to date you. You were just a bed buddy, that's all!" I yelled storming out the kitchen grabbing my keys and heading towards the door.

"Ricky?!" she cried out following me. "Where are you going?"

"I have to explain to her that there is no "us". I said walking over to my car.

I couldn't believe I was so stupid to even let Adrian in the house. I was really making a break through with Amy and I had to go screw it up. All I can do is hope that she will believe me when I say nothing happened. I put the keys in the ignition and drove off.

**FEW MINS LATER………**

"Amy?" my mom knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked sleepily sitting up in bed.

"It's time for dinner." She said stepping into my room.

"I'm not hungry." I said tucking my legs to my chest.

"Amy…you have to eat. You're eating for two now." she said sitting beside me on my bed.

"I know but I'm just not hungry." I grumbled standing up and walking over to my window.

"Ok well your plate will be ready when you decide you are." she said getting up and shutting my door.

Just then my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller i.d.

"Ricky." I muttered.

"Yeah?" I huffed in to the phone.

"_Amy we need to talk. I know I'm not the most like person in your house so can you meet me outside?"_

"You're right Ricky, _no one_ likes you around here." I said emphasizing no one.

"_Please Amy?"_

"No Ricky I don't want to talk to you. Bye!" I said tossing my phone on my bed.

I might as well try and get something to eat. I headed downstairs to join the family.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER……**

After eating as much meatloaf as I could I went upstairs. I looked at my phone.

**5 missed calls**

**2 new messages**

**1 new voice mail**

I knew I was well liked but I couldn't believe I had all these. I listened to the voice mail first.

It was from Alice, Ricky's foster mom.

"_Amy, honey, I hate to tell you this but Ricky was in an accident this evening. He is pretty banged up but he wants to see you. If there is anyway that you can get down here it would mean a lot to Ricky. He is at the main hospital. Thank you dear. Bye."_

I couldn't breathe.

"Mom!" I yelled. "Hang on Ricky. I'm coming."


	6. Hospital Woe

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these people! Thanks!

Hospital Woe

AMY'S POV

The rain beat down heavily on the windshield on the way to the hospital. I had just got off the phone with Ben, relaying the news of Ricky, my Ricky. I sniffled but it was barely heard with the squeak of the windshield wipers. Mom dropped me off at the main entrance.

"Call me when your ready to come home." she said looking at me, worry showing on her face.

"Ok." I whispered.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

"I'm sure." I said shutting the door and walked numbly inside.

"Room 215 would be on the 2nd floor." I thought. I quickly found the elevator. The ride up was horrible. I didn't know if it was me being pregnant, the elevator, or my concern for Ricky that had me all nauseous. Perhaps its all three.

When I found room 215 I saw the door was open and I heard a ball game blaring from the t.v. in the corner. I walked around the curtain to see Ricky napping. I stared at his masculine beauty and the fresh scratches at covered his face. One was a deep cut over his eyebrow that would certainly leave a scar. His left arm was resting in a sling and his left leg was covered in a blue cast up to his knee. I didn't want to wake him so I sat quietly in the chair beside him. My attempts failed when I saw his eyes flutter open and look at me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." I stammered.

"Its okay I'm glad you did." he smiled wincing at the pain that caused him. "Come here." he said patting to the space beside him.

"I don't think…"

"Come on Amy. You wont hurt me, I promise."

"Okay." I smiled. I curled up next to him lying my head on his chest. "So who's playing in the game?"

"Atlanta Braves and the St. Louis Cardinals."

"Cool. Who do you root for?"

"Promise you wont laugh?" he chuckled himself.

"Yup."

"The Braves. I know they aren't the best team but I love them. I used to live in Atlanta in one of my foster homes and my foster dad used to take me to all the games."

"That's sweet." I said listening to him remember.

We continued to watch the game and the next thing I knew I was asleep. The only thing that woke me was my phone vibrating in my pocket. I carefully slid out of Ricky's arms and read the text message.

_Hey hun just thought I would check on you. Call me back for an update. Love you. Mom_

I turned my phone off and slid it back into my pocket. I knew I wasn't supposed to have my phone on so I went in search for a payphone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey mom, its me."

"_How's Ricky?" she asked trying to show concern in her voice._

"He's ok got a broken leg and a sprained arm. Some cuts and bruises. He'll be ok."

"_That's good. So when do you want me to pick you up?"_

"Visiting hours are over at 9."

"_Okay hun. I'll see you then. Love you bye!"_

"Love you too."

I hung up with my mom and turned the corner to get a drink. Being pregnant I craved an ice cold Coke but I would only allow myself to drink water. I put in the four quarters and grabbed the bottle. As I turned I heard a familiar voice.

"Amy!" Ben said running up to me and giving me a huge hug. "Are you ok? How's Ricky? I got here as soon as I can but I had to wait until Dad got off work. Amy, I've been so worried."

Just then he kissed me. Not just a friendly peck on the cheek but a kiss kiss. I tried to push him away but that just made him pull me closer.

RICKY'S POINT OF VIEW

"Hey Alice!" I said as she entered the room.

"Are you feeling better Ricky?" she asked sitting in the chair.

"Yea a little bit." I said remembering my nap with Amy.

"I brought you some magazines and you I-ped or I-pod or what ever you call it." she said laying them on the table beside me.

"I-pod." I chucked than wincing at the sharp pain that caused me in my chest. "I saw Amy today. I thinks she's still here. She probably just went to go get a drink or something."

"Ricky, we need to talk." she said looking very serious.

"Awh come on Alice. I'm not going to sleep with here in the hospital. Especially like this I pointed to my leg."

"No its not that. Are you sure she's no longer with Ben?" she said looking at the ground.

"Yea why? Why would she still be with him?" I asked hurt at her question.

"I saw her and Ben….."

"Hey Alice. Hey Ricky!" Amy said walking into the room her face all puffy and damp from tears.

"I better be leaving." Alice said picking up her purse and leaning in for a hug. "Just be careful that's all I ask." she whispered giving me a quick hug and leaving the room.

I just sat there studying Amy. What did Alice she her do?


	7. But She Is My Girlfriend

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, Ben's here that's all." she said rolling her eyes, while sitting in the chair beside me.

"Why is he here?" I asked, the not knowing of what they did that Lucy saw, eating at me.

"He's worried about you. I called him earlier to tell him what happened." She had a distant look in her eyes.

"Why did you call him? Why couldn't you have called Lauren or Grace?"

"Uhm well Grace and I don't really talk and I dunno why I called Ben. I just felt like someone should know."

There was a long silence as I tried to remain calm. I began to wonder if what Lucy saw was really as bad as what she made it out to be. Lucy believes just hugging someone means your going to sleep with him. I smirked thinking that that was mainly true for me. Surely if it was really bad she would tell me.

Just then the silence was broken by a knock at the door. Just then an older lady appeared.

"Excuse me. I'm Charlotte and I'll be your nurse for the night shift." she smiled over at Amy as se flipped through my file. " I'm sorry hun but I have to run a couple tests. Could you come back in twenty-thirty minutes?"

"Oh sure." she quickly jumped up, relief showing on her face. "Bye." she waved before leaving the room.

"That's nice." the nurse commented while hooking up the blood pressure cuff to my arm.

"Hmm?" I asked not sure what she was referring to.

"That your sister and her boyfriend are here for you. They seem like a nice couple."

"Wait, my sister?" I asked completely confused.

"Yeah, that girl, I assumed she was your sister and that boy she is with is her boyfriend. He got here about twenty minutes ago looking for her. It was just like a soap opera the way they hugged and kissed. Oh to be young and in love, and they are having a baby too!"

I lost it. I began to scream 'that's my baby, that's my girlfriend' in my head because I was so numb that my mouth could not make out the words. She continued to babble on about how Amy reminded her of Crissy, her favorite soap character. She ran a few test and refilled my I.V.

"I'll be back around eight, just hit the call button if you need anything." she smiled, handed me the remote and left the room.

It wasn't long until Amy entered the room closing the door behind her.

"You feel any better?" she asked walking towards my bed and try to hold my good hand.

I pulled back like I had been bitten by a snake.

"Why did you kiss him?" I snapped back. I couldn't hold it any longer.

At first her face showed innocence but quickly turned to a look of defeat.

"He kissed me first! I had no idea he was going to do that, honest."

"I did." I muttered.

"What? How?" she asked raising her voice.

"Because Amy, he is completely and utterly obsessed with you. You cant just break-up with him and still be friends!" I exclaimed heart breaking at yelling at her but she just wasn't getting it.

"Well what do you want Ricky?"

"I want you. I want the baby. I do not want Ben. He is not part of this family and until you can give him up we can't be together. I want and will always be the father of that child but if you really want us, then you have to get rid of him." I looked her dead in the eye.

"So then what does that mean?" she asked letting a silent tear slide down her cheek.

"It means until you can get Ben out of your life completely, I can't be more than a father to our baby."

"Fine." With that she turned and was out the door.

I laid there for awhile still not believing that we had broken up. I knew it was the right thing to do. She needed it as much as me. She couldn't be happy with me if she still had feelings for Ben. I laid there in the silence until I finally fell asleep.


End file.
